boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou
Touhou is a popular "anime". "東方" (Japanese for "east") is a series of doujin vertical shooter games created by ZUN, real name Oota_Jun'ya, featuring a large cast of girls and almost no male characters. Touhou first appeared on the NEC PC-9801 computers in its first five games between 1996 and 1998 during his school days before going into hiatus, during which ZUN left his former team, Amusement Makers, which was a student group at Tokyo Denki University Department of Science and Engineering. Members of the group come and go and use the name for their individual projects. In 2002 ZUN returned as the one-man doujin group Team Shanghai Alice and released Touhou for the Windows OS. Successive Touhou games for Windows would eventually form the "canonical" series. Most of the characters from the PC-98 era have yet to return in the Windows era. Those who do return, like Reimu and Marisa, have changed significantly in appearance. Even though the first Touhou game of the Windows era is titled Touhou 6, the canon status of the early games is questionable though some fans attempt to connect the two eras somehow. Though ZUN's artwork is an acquired taste, his original music is incredibly popular and is the subject of numerous doujin remix albums as well as musical style parodies where fans will often rearrange a pre-existing song to sound like something ZUN would compose for a Touhou game. The games themselves, mostly in the category danmaku ("bullet hell"), are addictive and have acquired a large following. Currently Touhou has 12 mainstream danmaku shooter games, 2 danmaku spinoffs and 3 fighting spinoffs made in collaboration with Tasogare Frontier (spinoffs are in italics). The backgrounds and personalities of Touhou characters are often unofficially expanded upon by fan works, and it isn't unusual for ZUN to later adopt some of these fan concepts as canonical. Games PC-98 Generation * 東方靈異伝 (Touhou Rei'iden) ~ Highly_Responsive_to_Prayers * 東方封魔録 (Touhou Fuumaroku) ~ Story_of_Eastern_Wonderland * 東方夢時空 (Touhou Yumejikuu) ~ Phantasmagoria_of_Dim.Dream * 東方幻想郷 (Touhou Gensokyo) ~ Lotus_Land_Story * 東方怪綺談 (Touhou Kaikidan) ~ Mystic_Square Windows Generation * 東方紅魔郷 (Touhou Komakyou) ~ The_Embodiment_of_Scarlet_Devil * 東方妖々夢 (Touhou Youyoumu) ~ Perfect_Cherry_Blossom * 東方萃夢想 (Touhou Suimusou) ~ Immaterial_and_Missing_Power * 東方永夜抄 (Touhou Eiyashou) ~ Imperishable_Night * 東方花映塚 (Touhou Kaeizuka) ~ Phantasmagoria_of_Flower_View * 東方文花帖 (Touhou Bunkachou) ~ Shoot_the_Bullet * 東方風神録 (Touhou Fuujinroku) ~ Mountain_of_Faith * 東方非想天 (Touhou Hisouten) ~ Scarlet_Weather_Rhapsody * 東方地霊殿 (Touhou Chireiden) ~ Subterranean_Animism * 東方星蓮船 (Touhou Seirensen) ~ Undefined_Fantastic_Object * 東方非想天則 (Touhou_Hisoutensoku) * ダブルスポイラー　～ 東方文花帖 (Double_Spoiler ~ Touhou Bunkachou) * 妖精大戦争　～ 東方三月精 (Fairy_Wars|Great Fairy Wars ~ Touhou Sangetsusei) * 東方神霊廟 ～ Ten_Desires (Touhou Shinreibyou ~ Ten Desires) The series is enormously popular and successful, especially for a doujin series. Many fans have become fascinated with ZUN's characters and the universe he's created and in response have created an especially voluminous amount of fan work that continues to grow. Besides the countless number of memes, it has spawned numerous fan games, some of which are shoot-em-ups like the original games, and some of which place the characters in a different genre like platformer, JRPG, hack and slash, etc. It has also received an anime adaptation titled Musou Kakyou which features many well known seiyuu in the cast. Related Memes (those with tags on gelbooru): * ⑨ yukkuri_shiteitte_ne * Marisa_Stole_The_Precious_Thing * bad_apple!! * ⑥ Fan games: * Koumajou_Densetsu * Koumajou_Densetsu_2 * Touhou_Mother * Touhou_Ningyougeki * Patchcon Notable Fan Work and creators: * Advent_Cirno * IOSYS * Colonel_Aki * Touhou_Musou_Kakyou See also * Seihou External links * http://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Touhou_Wiki - wiki * Wikipedia:Touhou Project * http://shrinemaiden.org - Shrinemaiden Category:Copyright Category:Rule34.xxx